


Babe, I Found A Dragon

by AHeartForStories



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Modern AU, Modern Era, Reincarnation, Reunions, there are dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: "can't talk. found dragon" that was the kind of strange text message that Hiccup had sent to Astrid after he'd suddenly disappeared one night. After he puts his cellphone away, Hiccup looks up to face the supposed dragon he's found, the Night Fury currently keeping him hostage.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	Babe, I Found A Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic just to try and see if I can get the text message coding to work.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

Milady  
  
Babe, where are you?  
  
can't talk. found dragon.  
  
???  
  
What do you mean you found a dragon? Dragons don't exist.  
  
I'm gonna touch it  
  
What? No, don't, babe, whatever it is leave it alone.  
  
Babe?  
  
BABE?  
  
HICCUP???  
  


After reading Astrid's last message, Hiccup turned his screen off and stuffed his phone away in his pants.

"There." He spoke and faced the large creature in front of him. It was a reptile of sorts, or so he thought. He wasn't an expert on reptilians in any way. It was a simple guess as it was scaly all over and completely black.  
  
The reptile appeared to be quadruped with an extra fifth and sixth limb acting like wings on its back. Those were the biggest giveaways that this wasn't some ordinary creature, but a dragon of all things.  
  
He'd heard of their existence before and while many still theorized that they were still around, there hadn't been any official sightings in more than a century.  
  
To think a creature this big could just show up out of nowhere one day...  
  
And Hiccup assumed the dragon was a male. There was no particular reason for this assumption, it just felt right to him.  
  
His phone beeped a couple more times, suggesting Astrid was sending him another few texts after he'd expressed the want to pet this creature, but he ignored them for now. It wasn't that he wanted to worry her, he just needed to focus on the situation at hand first.  
  
No wait, he's probably been worrying her sick for longer than a day now ever since his sudden disappearance. His dad, Gobber, and his friends were probably wondering where he was as well.  
  
The truth was, even he didn't know.  
  
On his way home from school, he was in his final year, he was just plucked right off the street by this thing. To be fair, it was very late at night, much later than his dad was comfortable to have him out at, and he'd taken the long way around. The path he'd chosen was so abandoned that even its lights did not work properly.  
  
He didn't know why he took it, he just did. Snotlout had called him out on it several times already, stating that he was asking for trouble this way.  
  
Well, maybe he had been. Though this dragon didn't seem particularly intent on harming him.  
  
He'd dropped Hiccup off on an island with some old, barely standing Viking ruins. A site he knew through Fishlegs was highly regarded by the archaeology community of the world. What the significance to this dragon was, he did not know, but he was clearly expecting something.  
  
Ever since their arrival, he's been pacing while Hiccup sat with his back against some moss-covered stone ruin, one of the few things that remained as the wood had rotted away long ago.  
  
Hiccup had tried to get up a couple of times, but as the dragon growled at him each time, he decided to stay put. Usually, that wasn't the easiest thing for him to do. "Stay put" simply wasn't in his vocabulary, but a dragon growling at his face was certainly a good motivator, despite his belief that he wasn't in any actual danger.  
  
He did not like to see Hiccup move from his spot and to avoid any further agitation, Hiccup put his phone away as well. Its beeping was a startling sound to the dragon.  
  
Now he sat before the other, glaring down at the human.  
  
"So," Hiccup awkwardly started.  
  
"I put my phone away, it's just the two of us, mind telling what's going on?" He asked, knowing well enough that this animal wasn't about to just start talking to him.  
  
"I know you're not planning on eating me or you would've done so already. Not that I would be anything other than a quick snack." The latter sentence was spoken somewhat quieter as Hiccup looked down on himself. "Nothing but skin and bones" as his father used to say when he was a boy.  
  
This entire predicament was just... strange.  
  
His friends, Fishlegs and Heather mainly, often called him out for his lack of self-preservation, not that he was any worse than Snotlout's or even the twins'. But he should've been at least a little bit worried that he was randomly being kept hostage by a creature people all over the world believed to be extinct.  
  
Well, besides the occasional internet video that claimed to have caught footage of a live dragon. Why they all looked like they were filmed by a potato was anybody's guess.  
  
Instead, Hiccup was weirdly okay with all of this. He didn't feel threatened, the dragon before him was wildly annoyed if anything.  
  
He was clearly expecting something, though Hiccup didn't know what. Apparently having enough of waiting, or maybe just as confused as the human was, he stood up and approached. His frustration radiating.  
  
This time Hiccup did try to back up slightly, moving up in a crouch, but all the dragon did was roar in his face.  
  
His breath smelled of fish and his roar was so loud that Hiccup needed to cover his ears in fear of his eardrums rupturing, but as he dared to look, there was something about the other that suddenly caught his attention.  
  
Removing his hands once the dragon was done venting his frustrations on the human via yelling, Hiccup stared at him in question.  
  
"You're toothless." He remarked on his lack of teeth, a grin forming before it disappeared when, suddenly, it was as if something clicked in place for him.  
  
"Toothless..." He repeated and a look of realization appeared. The dragon stared back at him, his gaze not as narrow as before, like hearing that particular word was like a final puzzle piece falling perfectly into place.  
  
Crooning, the dragon, a Night Fury Hiccup could now inexplicably recall, stood in his personal space and stared.  
  
His nostrils flared, its breathing somewhat fast and shallow. Were they feeling the same thing? That sense of familiarity that made his heart race?  
  
He didn't know why, in the back of his head he heard Astrid telling him how much of a bad idea this was, but he raised his right hand. He held it up, let it hover in place for reasons he did not quite understand.  
  
The Night Fury gazed at the palm of his hand and, for reasons he couldn't explain either, pressed his nose against it. All Hiccup could do was stare. Stare as there was something in the back of his mind that flickered to life.  
  
This sentiment seemed to be mutual when the dragon pulled away and continued to gaze back at him.  
  
Warbling softly to Hiccup, he hesitantly licked the human's cheek. Hiccup flinched just a tad bit, but let out an awkward chuckle and wiped at his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, let's not do that. I don't think this washes out." He spoke, not knowing why that sentence was so familiar on his tongue.  
  
The Night Fury sat down in front of Hiccup, which he aptly decided to name Toothless from that moment on. It was silent, neither one of the two knew what to do next.  
  
"So... What now?"


End file.
